Survive
by britbailey87
Summary: Malcom was dead. Killed by his own stupidity. Now his only surviving child Ava goes to the Island to survive with a little help from Oliver Queen. They hope that they will be able to honor Tommy while fighting a few ghosts from the past.
1. Prologue

**Ava's POV**

How could this happen? My father caused all this chaos and death and for what? To hurt people who did nothing to him? No it was to cover for his mistakes. And what did that cost him?

"Av…."

"Shh.. please don't speak Tommy."

I was trying my best to hold it together. But how do you do that when your own brother was dying? Part of me wishes that I could just wake up and everything would be ok like it was with Oliver. One day I just woke up and our best friend was home but this is different. We didn't See Ollie die and he made it home. Tommy is dying and I can't Do anything to stop it.

"No…" he groaned, trying to catch his breath. "Tell… tell Laurel i love her. And tell Ollie.."

Before Tommy could continue The Arrow ran in and knelt next to them. "T-Tommy.. You're gonna be ok.."

My head snapped up to the man next to me. Everytime i had talked to him he altered his voice but right now he wasn't. I had my suspicions on who the Arrow was but never had any proof. "Help me save him Oliver. Please… I can't lose him too… please.." the tears were practically pouring down my face.

Watching Oliver freeze he slowly removed his hood and i could see the tears in his eyes. Our attention however was turned to Tommy when he grabbed both of our hands. "Oliver.. I know i called you a murderer.. But… its not true… please… take care of Ava… she c-cannot fall to this city…"

"Tommy no!" me and Oliver yelled at the same time. This had to be killing Oliver. This was his best friend and he couldn't help him.

"Promise me. Help her survive. For me." I watched in silence as Oliver and Tommy just stared at each other. It seemed like years before Oliver started to slowly nod his head.

"I promise Tommy."

Tommy started to cough up blood and his breathing was getting slower and slower. I collapsed into Olivers arms in hysterics as we watched the life fade from Tommy's eyes. Why did this have to happen? Why did my father have to kill Tommy? Why did they leave me alone? I was in shock when Oliver put his hood up and picked me up in his arms. Goodbye Tommy.

**Oliver POV**

Looking at the girl lying on the cot asleep in the safe house a feeling of guilt pooled in the bottom of my stomach. I failed my father, this city, me….. Her. I murdered her dad and watched her brother die. Tommy wanted me to help her survive but how can i do that if i couldn't even protect him? Maybe this city was better, safer without me here. Maybe I shouldn't have survived that island. I jumped when i felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach.

Looking down my frown deepened as I saw a mess of black hair pressed against my chest. Holding Ava close, i ran my fingers through her hair as I kissed the top of her head. I felt her start to shake as she started crying and it broke my heart. She didn't deserve this. This was so cruel for someone so innocent.

"I can't believe he's gone Ollie… just yesterday he was right in front of me smiling and laughing…"

"We are going to get through this. I'm gonna help you survive."

A small smile tried to force its way onto my face as Ava looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. "How?"

"Do you trust me?"


	2. The Island

**3rd Person**

"You got to breathe."

"I am breathing Oliver." Ava argued as Oliver sighed in frustration. He was currently trying to teach Ava how to use a bow.

Walking back over he helped her get into the right position again before standing behind her. "Breathe in when you draw the bow. Slowly exhale as you release."

Nodding, Ava did as she was told and still missed horribly. Groaning she let her arms fall to her sides. "This is pointless Oliver. I can't hit the damn tree."

"You are thinking too much. You gotta clear your head."

"Of course i'm thinking too much! All I have time for anymore is thinking! I'm sorry I can't be as great as the almighty Oliver Queen!"

"I know your angry but that anger isn't going to help."

"Right because all i gotta do is aim and shoot!" and in one quick motion trying to prove a point Oliver grabbed his bow and without breaking eye contact hit the tree right in the dead center.

"Look i know what happened to Tommy still hurts. Trust me i know. I think about him everyday."

Ava sat down, leaning against a tree and Oliver followed suit. Since they came to the island they refused to talk about Tommy. Unknown to each other they blamed themselves. But they knew they needed to talk about it, for both their sakes.

"Days leading up to the… undertaking he was so angry. And every time i'd ask he would push me away."

Oliver sighed and sat quietly thinking which Ava knew he needed. Oliver has been more reserved since coming back. "That was my fault. He said he couldn't be with Laurel because I still love her and I betrayed his trust."

"Of course you still love her. She was a big part of your life. And you never stop loving people."

Oliver looked over at the girl sitting next to him with a small smile on his face. "Since when did you start believing in love?"

Ava returned the smile. "Contrary to popular belief Mr. Queen but i always have. I just don't hand my love out to just anyone."

"Well i feel sorry for whoever gets your love. You're mean." Oliver laughed when Ava smacked his arm.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to nature around them. Since coming to the island a few weeks ago Oliver and Ava felt each other getting closer. And during that time Ava felt herself slowly falling for Ollie. She listened to his story, the parts he was willing to share at least and offered comfort or advice when he needed it. After a few moments Oliver was getting restless so he squeezed Ava's leg to get her attention only to see she was asleep.

Smiling fondly, Oliver stood taking Ava in his arms and walking back to the plane. On the walk back Ava snuggled closer into his chest. Gently laying her on the makeshift bed he brushed some of her hair out of her face. Oliver was happy she was finally getting some rest since she hasn't slept much since Tommy.

**Oliver's POV**

I'm starting to worry about Ava. She hasn't been sleeping or eating since Tommy died. I don't know what hurts more, the fact that Tommy is dead or that i'm the reason he is and his sister is suffering for it. I mean i killed her dad, i couldn't save her brother and over 500 people died because I couldn't stop the undertaking. And despite all of that she was willing to cheer me up and offer me advice. That is why i am going to do whatever I can to protect her.

Walking back into the plane i dropped my bow when i didn't see Ava in bed. "Ava!" rushing out of the plane i tried to focus in the dark. "Ava where are you?"

I ran off in a random direction in hopes that I could find her. If my time on this island taught me anything is that i should never assume that it is safe here. Especially after everything that happened. Stopping i caught my breath as I looked around for any sign. "Ava!"

"Over here…" her voice was quiet, almost a whisper but i ran in the direction it came from before coming to a stop in front of a crying Ava. she was sitting up against a tree shaking most likely from the cold and crying.

Sitting next to her I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into my chest letting her cry. That was the one thing she refused to do after we got here. She didn't want to seem weak crying over her brother even though i have shed my fair share of tears for Tommy. We both missed him but I have to remind myself that not only did she lose her brother but she found out that her dad was the cause for the death of all those people as well as Tommy and I killed him. She lost to many people that night.

"I miss him so much Ollie… its not fair!..."

"Shhh… I know. I miss him too.." I pulled her closer and kissed her head.

Ava held onto me as if it was life or death. "How could he kill him? Tommy is his son! My brother!..."

"Ava i need you to listen to me. The last thing Malcom wanted was you or Tommy hurt. I know in the end he wasn't himself but he wanted to protect you and Tommy. Give you guys a better future." I tried to reassure her. Giver her some sort of comfort or closure but it only seemed to make her more upset as she sat up straight and looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"Protect us? He used our mothers death as an excuse to murder hundreds of people! He dishonored her and everything she stood for the second he came up with the undertaking! So do not tell me he wanted me and Tommy to have a better future because of him Tommy doesn't have one! He won't get married, have kids, have a life because my father decided to play god!"

With that said Ava stood before storming off in the direction of the plane. Sighing i ran my hand through my hair. I know she needs some space but i feel helpless. Nothing I say or do can make her feel better. I just have to let her work through it the way I did. But the difference between us is that she has support while I was alone. I snapped out of my thoughts when Ava yelled my name. Pushing myself up I sprinted towards her as fast as I could, coming to a dead stop when i saw her standing stiffer than a statue.

My eyes traveled from her face down to her feet and my breath got caught in my throat. "Alright. Don't move ok?"

"Please tell me you can disarm it." she asked hopefully. I shook my head and watched the color drain from her face as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ok Ava i got an idea. Do you trust me?" she nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath I backed up slightly before running at her full force, tackling her to the ground away from the mine covering her body with mine to protect her from the blast.

I felt her jump and hide her face in my chest. We both laid there catching our breaths before I pushed myself up into a pushup position staring down at her. We stared at each other slightly wide eyed before laughing.

**Ava's POV**

Our laughter had long since died down and me and Oliver were just staring at each other. We both knew about the tension but I didn't think either of us wanted to make a move. It didn't seem like the time or place. Tommy had just died but i needed a distraction. I know i mean nothing to Oliver in that way but this may be my only chance to know what its like to be his. Even if it is just this once.

"Ava can i?.."

I was barely able to get out anything before Oliver's lips were on mine. his kiss was soft and gentle like he was trying to see if I would pull away and when I didn't He deepened the kiss. Our hands roamed each others bodies before the kiss came to an end. Both of us pulled away breathing heavier. I slowly removed my hands from his hair when I saw the troubled look in Ollie's eyes.

"Ava we shouldn't…"

"Why? Because I'm Tommy's little sister?" I snapped.

"No… well kind of." I rolled my eyes before pushing Oliver off and standing up. "Ava please."

"I don't want to hear it Oliver. Let's just forget it happened."

I started walking away when I heard Oliver groan in pain. Turning around I saw him standing with blood on his hands. A gasp escaped my lips as I rushed over to him and inspected the wounds made to his side and back and saw that it was shrapnel from the mine.

"Let's get you back to the plane. Just take your time and hold onto me if you need too."

Oliver leaned on me halfway through our walk back to the plane, barely able to keep his eyes open let alone walk. He practically collapsed on the makeshift bed while u was grabbing every type of medical supplies we had. Oliver was laying on his stomach by the time I knelt down next to him.

"This is probably gonna hurt Ollie."

"Probably?" It came out mumbled since his face was covered by his arm.

"Ok its gonna hurt a lot but I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Thanks." Taking a deep breath, I ignored Oliver's screams as I dug the shrapnel out of his body. 


	3. The Island Part 2

**2 Months Later**

Months after coming to the Island, Ava was well trained in using her bow while Oliver's wounds have healed leaving new scars on his body. These months however were not easy. Ava had kept her distance from Oliver just like he wanted. Oliver of course was instantly regretting his decision but Ava didn't want an explanation so they both settled for never mentioning that night happened.

The pair was in the middle of sparring when Ava had to ask a question that's been on her mind a lot lately. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Oliver dodged a hit. "Tell you what?"

"That you are the Arrow." Ava shoved him back before barely blocking a hit.

"The Arrow?"

"Don't Change the subject Oliver. You told Tommy. Why not me?"

"Its complicated." Ava's anger started to rise as she hit Oliver faster and harder.

"Then you better uncomplicate it Queen. You owe me that much." Getting a few hard hits in, Ava was able to pin Oliver to a tree.

"He found out when I saved your father's life."

Rolling her eyes, Ava scoffed at the idea that Oliver saved her father's life. "Please. You are the one that killed him. Why save him? Wanted the honors of saying you killed Malcolm Merlyn?"

Oliver shoved Ava off. Anger was present on his face. "No I saved his life because he was my best friend's father. Because at that time I believed he was innocent. I saved him because I didn't want you or Tommy to go through life without parents!" Oliver's face was red from anger and guilt. He took a deep breath to calm down but his voice was still cold.

"Tommy would have watched Malcom die. And something like that sticks. That is something that you can't Get rid of. You replay it when you close your eyes, when something reminds you of them. I wanted him to stop the undertaking. To help me save lives. So I'm sorry that I killed him but he didn't Give me any other choice."

Oliver grabbed his bow and started walking back to the plane when Ava didn't move or say anything. He didn't Mean to go off on her like that but he had been bottling these thoughts inside since that night.

"You gave him a chance to save the glades?"

**Oliver's POV**

I stopped in my tracks listening to her voice. It sounded fragile like she wanted to believe me but didn't Know if she could trust me.

"He wanted revenge for your mom's death. I wanted him to see that killing hundreds if not thousands would not make him feel better. That you and Tommy were more important than revenge."

"Thank you."

Shocked, I turned around. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For showing him mercy even if he didn't deserve it."

"I know what it's like losing a father. That's the last thing I would want for you or Tommy."

I watched Ava take a cautious step towards me. "He didn't Die on the boat did he?"

I felt my body freeze. I haven't Explained everything that happened during those five years. Sure I've given Diggle some information here and there but nothing to in detail. Who could I possibly trust? Trust wasn't something I just have out to people anymore. But i could trust Ava. We have been best friends since we were babies. That and she was never a judgmental person so if anyone would understand it would be her.

"No. He didn't Die on the gambit."

"Did he make it to the island with you?"

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes as my mind replayed that day. Watching my dad shoot one of the crew members then himself. How he easily put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. He took the easy way out and left me alone.

"Ollie?" Ava put her hand on my shoulder startling me out of my thoughts and out of instinct I pinned her against a tree, my hand wrapped around her neck.

"Its ok Ollie. It's me, Ava."

I quickly pulled my hand away. "I-i'm Sorry…"

"Its ok. If anyone is sorry it's me. I shouldn't have pried. Why don't We head back to the plane and rest?" Nodding, we started our way back to the plane.

**3rd Person**

On the way back to the plane both archers drew their bows and whipped around when they heard distant talking. Both jumped from tree to tree before they stopped and saw Digs and Felicity standing in the middle of the forest. Both taking a closer look noticed Felicity was standing on a mine.

"I can try to disarm it." Ava mumbled. After her incident she decided to learn how to disarm the mines on the island.

"Ok. if you can't we go to plan b." Nodding Ava went to jump down when Oliver grabbed her arm. "Be careful."

Digs pulled out his gun, startled by Ava's sudden appearance. Telling Digs to back up she laid down next to Felicity's foot. Slowly moving the foliage away, Ava inspected the mine. Standing she shook her head.

"Its a no go." Digs and Felicity looked around wondering who she was talking to when Oliver swooped out of the tree like Tarzan and swooped Felicity off the mine. Everyone ducked as it exploded.

When Ava stood up her heart shattered when she saw the looks Oliver and Felicity were giving each other. Of course she refused to let her feelings for Oliver be known but it does hurt that he won't Take a chance on her but will with everyone else.

Digs who was happy to see the young girl pulled her into a tight hug. He always saw her as sister or even a daughter. And if Ava was being honest she missed him.

Walking on the beach Ava hung back as the trio argued. They wanted the Arrow but Oliver wanted nothing to do with that life anymore but he was gonna go try to save his company. As they were walking Oliver noticed Ava wasn't following anymore. Walking over to her, he gave a questionable look.

"Come on we are going back."

But Ava shook her head. "No. you are going back."

Oliver tilted his head in confusion, a frown on his face. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Ava on this island alone. "Ava come on."

"I'm staying here Ollie. Starling needs you but i… i still need time." and she honestly did. She couldn't face Starling. Especially since she has no one waiting for her.

"But i-i can't just leave you here."

Smiling sadly Ava grabbed his hands, giving them a light squeeze. "You're not leaving me. This is my choice and i'll come back but just… not now. You brought me here to survive. And i still need to do that."

By now the both of them had tears in their eyes as Oliver pulled Ava into a tight embrace kissing her head repeatedly. Sure this may seem like an overreaction to some but to them this was harder than anything. They had gotten close these past few months. It was them against the island and now it was them on their own.

"Please come back… I can't lose you too."

"Never Ollie. You will always have me. I just gotta become the person you need me to be. The person Tommy needs me to be."

Kissing her forehead one more time the trio watched as Ava disappeared into the jungle. Digs put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "She'll be ok and home before we know it."

"I'm giving her a month. Then I'm coming for her."

**A/N: hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story! Now a few disclaimers before we get more into the story. 1 I do not own Arrow. 2 this story will not follow the show to the T. I will be changing a few things.**

**P.S-if you guys are enjoying please leave a comment! Im gonna try to be more responsive to the comments!**


End file.
